Groot (Earth-TRN717)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN717 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Marvel's Rocket & Groot Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel's Rocket & Groot Season 1 12 | HistoryText = Groot and Rocket Raccoon were chasing a Space Phantom for a million credit bounty when they crash landed on Broker's Junkyard. Rocket noticed a brand new ion drive star ship, but Broker informed him of it's 3,000,000 credit price. This sent Groot and Rocket on a series of adventures in an attempt to raise the money. Their first order of business was to search for a wanted bounty. This led them to a planet with a seemingly cute cat that ended up being a monstrous creature that chased them off world. The duo was then able to find a bounty at a restaurant that required clean hygiene, causing Groot to give Rocket a bath and then Rocket returning the favor in the form of giving Groot a "hair cut" with a chainsaw. When Rocket participated in a race against Blackjack O'Hare, he ejected Groot in an escape pod to get rid of the dead weight. Groot's pod eventually crashed into the two of them causing him to cross the finish line and win the 500,000 credit prize. On a maintenance check of the ship, Rocket and Groot ended up getting sucked into the cold vastness of space and slowly freezing until Groot was able to use his extended limbs to bring them both back into the safety of the ship. In another attempt to catch the Space Phantom, the bounty ended up shape shifting into Rocket and forced Groot to trap both of them and decipher who was the real one. After noticing how the impostor was to kind to him, Groot chose correctly and redeemed the bounty. Rocket and Groot later stole a golden nugget from a chicken-like alien creature in a desperate attempt to get more credits, but soon realized that the nugget was actually an egg that they ended up returning. When Rocket became hungry, Groot recommended a restaurant with very thick burgers that Rocket desperately craved. After taking a short cut that almost gets them killed, they see the restaurant is closed and move on to another scheme in order to get more credits. This led them to a fancy party that had a red ruby hidden in the basement. Due to the nature of the event, Groot was forced to distract a local duchess in order for Rocket to sneak off and get the ruby. Unfortunately, they were both caught and chased off world. When Rocket found a rodent chewing away at his ship, he attempted to rid of the creature before Groot came back to the ship with scraps of junk from the junkyard. In a last ditch effort to get credits, Rocket turned in Groot to receive the last of the needed money due to a bounty being placed on him. Rocket was able to give Groot a device that would later spring him out of prison and back on the ship. With all the money needed to buy their dream ship, they return to Broker's junkyard, but due to economic issues the price increased to the point where Rocket sold off his old ship in an exchange for the new ship that quickly annoyed them due to the on board AI. They then returned the new ship in exchange for the old ship, but at the price of Groot's prized helmet. After the classic ship broke, Groot remarked to Rocket that he told him so. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Groot of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Groot of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}